Megumi no Hikari, Kijo no Yami
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: "Goddess and Light, Demon and Darkness" probably a one-shot. "Find me..find us..." was the call he was given in the black abyss. He had no idea what it meant, or what it exactly meant until they got there. A demon with an evil plan, two innocents caught u


Kuwabara tossed and turned very fitfully that night. His dreams were plagued with such horrible things. Things of utter distress.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the expanse of blackened land before him. He had no idea as to why he was here, or what this place wanted.  
  
Suddenly there was a voice.  
  
A sweet voice, so sweet it was like a thick honey had encased him. Before him loomed a tender spit. She looked like a bunch of colored shadows that were mainly blue. But her skin was milky white and her eyes were almost completely black. Even with the lack of a lot of color he could tell her lips were pale.  
  
"Find me." the voice was as tranquil as water and it echoed in the expanse of forbidden and unknown territory.  
  
"Please, you're our last hope." her eyes begged him, and tears began to cascade down her cheeks.  
  
"We have been here a millennia. oh please come."  
  
"Who's we?" Kuwabara asked. Suddenly a second figure appeared, leaning on the other. Her breathing was rugged and she wore royal garments that looked to have belonged to a man. Blood soaked through and she was severely wounded.  
  
"This is we.." the apparition from before said. She was wearing long flowing gowns and it became apparent to Kuwabara that she had white feathery wings and portrayed a goddess. While the wounded one had large dragon wings and beautiful fox ears. She was very muscular and her right ear was pierced twice. Getting a better view Kuwabara saw that she had a beautiful tail, much like the ones Kurama had.  
  
"Where are you?" suddenly, everything to speed up and Kuwabara found himself facing a castle with lava surrounding it. He heard a furious roar, and knew it was probably a dragon. The apparition women appeared before him again.  
  
"Find us.."  
  
"How?" the two women seemed to be in thought.  
  
"Send your spirit with him."  
  
"But you need me to live!"  
  
"I can make it." Suddenly Kuwabara found himself holding onto the goddess like apparition's hand. It was like holding a semi hard cloud  
  
"Goodbye my friend." The other one gasped, and then Kuwabara found himself spinning in a black abyss, the pretty ghost woman screaming something in native tongue whilst a pain and anguish filled scream came from the other end.  
  
"Aaaah!" Kuwabara sat up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide and his blankets and clothes completely soaked with his perspiration.  
  
"What a weird dream." he trailed off feeling that cloud like substance in the hand the dream ghost had put her friend's hand in. His face turned whiter than it was and he slowly turned his head.  
  
He was met by the apparition's black eyes, full of tears.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
"Onegai.. We must hurry." Kuwabara glanced over at the clock, coming out of his stupor to find it was already noon.  
  
"I'll call my friend, stay here." He gently extracted his hand from her and reached over to his bedside phone, he dialed the number and it began to ring.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi." A very tired vice said from the other line.  
  
"Urameshi.."  
  
"What now Kuwabara?"  
  
"Look we gotta talk, I'll meet you at your house, I've got something to show you.." Kuwabara's voice was near a squeak, and Yusuke, sensing the urgency in his friends voice agreed and then they hung up the phone.  
  
Kuwabara shakily turned back to the apparition.  
  
"Look I gotta get dressed so could you like, go into the bathroom or something?" without another word the maiden disappeared and Kuwabara peeled off his damp clothes, replacing them with his usual attire.  
  
Just as the orange haired oaf was about to call for the ghost, she appeared and stared at him.  
  
"Spirit World." she murmured quietly.  
  
"O.k., but first we gotta go somewhere, o.k.?" she seemed to nod, and Kuwabara set off, the apparition floating above him.  
  
A.N. You no review, I no continue. Just something I thought of, kinda cute. 


End file.
